Meister der Schatten
by Annuket-MagicianMana
Summary: Von Annuket: Prequel zu 'Schattenmagier'. Über die Zeit vor 'Schattenmagier' wissen wir nur, was Sugoroku Dumbledore erzählt hat. Aber was genau ist nun passiert? Hier werden auch die Details behandelt, die Sugoroku nicht kannte.
1. Das Millenniumspuzzle

Annuket: So, 'Schattenmagier 1 – Sommerferien' ist abgeschlossen ('durchatme' hach, meine allererste Geschichte...) und nächste Woche geht es mit 'Schattenmagier 2 - Ein Jahr in Hogwarts' los, egal bis wohin ich dann gekommen sein werde. Im Moment sind Magician und ich (… ok, Magician mehr als ich…) dabei, die ersten Kapitel von 'Schattenmagier 2' zu verbessern. Wie dem auch sei… Ich wollte die Woche nicht völlig ohne update meinerseits lassen, besonders da ich ja noch etwas da habe. Hier ist das erste Kapitel des Prequels. Allerdings möchte ich an dieser Stelle die Warnung aussprechen, dass diese Geschichte bisher wirklich nur dieses eine Kapitel hat und meine Hauptkonzentration auf 'Schattenmagier 2' liegt. Eigentlich hatte ich das hier nur angefangen, weil ich mich im fünften Kapitel von dem eben erwähnten zweiten Teil der Geschichte nicht konzentrieren konnte, weil ich dieses Kapitel hier im Kopf hatte, und ich mir schließlich sagte, dass ich es dann lieber gleich aufschreiben sollte.

Die Pairings: So wie ich es bisher geplant hatte, zuerst Yugi/Yami, dann Yugi/Yami/Kaiba (welch eine Überraschung für das Prequel einer Geschichte, wo das das Hauptpairing ist) sowie weiterhin Ryou/Jonouchi, Ryou/Baku-Ra und dann Ryou/Jonouchi/Baku-Ra. Aber erst einmal muss die Geschichte ja ins Rollen gebracht werden. Die Charaktere müssen sich ja erst einmal begegnen und kennen lernen. Ob bzw. welche weiteren Liebespaare es geben wird, habe ich noch nicht entschieden.

Als nächstes möchte ich noch eins klipp und klar feststellen: Mir gehört Yugioh nicht. Ich weiß, ich weiß, 'fuchtelt mit den Händen' das überrascht jetzt vermutlich einige Leute, aber es ist nun mal so.

Oh, und ich möchte mich bei den Reviewern vom letzten Kapitel von 'Schattenmagier 1' bedanken. Und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, Heavenfly, dass du diese Woche noch auf Hogwarts verzichten musst, wegen dieser Geschichte. … Eigentlich musst du auf Hogwarts bis in drei Wochen warten, weil sie eigentlich erst im zweiten Kapitel ankommen und davor natürlich noch der Prolog und Kapitel 1 sein werden.

… Irgendwie bin ich ganz schön vom Thema abgekommen. Eigentlich sollte es doch hier um das Prequel gehen. Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, einfach anzufangen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen (und natürlich würde ich mich über Reviews freuen).

((...)) Anmerkungen der Autorin, also von mir  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben

Kapitel 1: Das Millenniumspuzzle

Wärme. Geborgenheit. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so wohl gefühlt zu haben. Um ihn herum herrschte absolute Finsternis. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins war ein kleiner Teil, der ihm sagte, er müsse eigentlich Angst haben. Doch obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er war und nichts sehen, hören oder riechen konnte, wusste er irgendwie, dass ihm hier nichts geschehen konnte.

Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er in weiter Ferne einen hellen Schimmer. Unbeirrt ging er darauf zu. Als er näher kam, sah er eine Figur, die ihm irgendwie ähnlich sah. Aber der andere war scheinbar etwas größer, die Haut war etwas dunkler und seine Haare hatten noch drei zusätzliche blonde Strähnen, die zu den Spitzen seiner Haare führten. Dunkle Dornenranken schlangen sich um den schlanken Körper des Größeren, der etwas trug wie einer der langen Festschurze, die ein altägyptischer Pharao tragen würde.

Er näherte sich dem anderen so weit wie möglich. Der Anblick des Anderen, auch wenn er so gefesselt war, ließ ihn einen unglaublichen Frieden spüren. Noch nie war er so ruhig und glücklich gewesen. Oder er erinnerte sich nur nicht daran. Als er eine seiner schneeweißen Hände ausstreckte, um den gefesselten Mann zu berühren, öffneten sich die Augen besagter Person und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Große, hell leuchtende, amethystfarbende Augen versanken in sanften, rubinroten und umgekehrt.

Der Gefesselte versuchte, sich zu bewegen und eine seiner Hände nach ihm auszustrecken, aber die dunklen Dornenranken begannen, sich auch zu bewegen, und fesselten den Größeren nur noch fester. Der Schmerz, den die Dornen dabei verursachten, war deutlich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen. Sein Kopf sank auf die Brust und rubinrote Augen schlossen sich langsam.

Besorgt streckte der Neuankömmling seine kleine, weiße Hand weiter aus, um den Gefesselten zu berühren. Aber dieser öffnete wieder seine Augen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann deutete der Größere mit seinem Kopf auf etwas unter den Dornenranken.

Der Kleinere folgte dem Blick und entdeckte eine kleine, goldene Schatulle, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Sie war geöffnet und so wie es aussah, war sie übersät mit Hieroglyphen. Doch das war nicht alles. Der Ursprung der vielen Dornenranken schien aus diesem Kästchen zu kommen.

Er schaute zurück zu dem Gefesselten. Dieser sah ihn bittend an, ehe sich die rubinroten Augen wieder schlossen. Plötzlich wurde der Junge mit den amethystfarbenen Augen von einem Sog erfasst, der ihn wegzog von dem Licht. Verzweifelt streckte er seine Hand aus. Auch wenn seine Hände durch die Dornen verletzt werden würden, war er der Meinung, dass das besser wäre, als diesen Ort des Friedens und der Ruhe zu verlassen.

Yugi schreckte aus seinem Traum hoch. Große, amethystfarbene Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Schon oft hatte er diesen Traum gehabt, seit er das Millenniumspuzzle vor etwa einen Monat von seinem Großvater geschenkt bekommen hatte. Auch wenn es bei jedem Fehler wieder vollständig auseinander fiel, so kam er der Lösung doch mit jedem Misserfolg ein Stückchen näher. Und je weiter er vor dem Einschlafen mit dem Puzzle gekommen war, desto klarer wurde der Traum.

Er drehte sich um und sah die Schatulle des Puzzles, die friedlich neben seinem Kissen ruhte und auf deren unebener Oberfläche die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tanzten. Er wusste, dass aus ihr die Dornen kamen, die den jungen Mann in seinem Traum fesselten. ‚Der Mann…', dachte Yugi und nahm das Behältnis für das Millenniumspuzzle hoch. ‚Ich würde gerne mehr über ihn wissen... ihn kennen lernen. Ob ich mich bei ihm tatsächlich so wohl fühlen würde, wie in dem Traum? Ob er mich auch kennen lernen wollen würde? Würde er mich beachten?'

In seine sehnsüchtigen Gedanken versunken, schloss Yugi die Augen und drückte das Puzzle an sich. ‚Ob ich ihn treffen kann, wenn ich das Puzzle löse?' dachte Yugi. Er öffnete traurig seine Augen und schaute auf die Schatulle. ‚Wem mache ich da was vor? Natürlich nicht, schließlich ist es ein Traum.' Yugi sah, wie die Schatulle im Sonnenlicht aufblitzte. ‚Aber wenigstens die Erinnerung an meinen Traum kann mir niemand nehmen.'

Plötzlich ertönte der Wecker, der neben Yugis Bett stand. Er schaltete ihn seufzend aus, nachdem er die Schatulle wieder neben sein Kissen gelegt hatte, und stand auf. Nach seiner Morgentoilette ging er in die Küche und machte für sich und seinen Großvater Frühstück. Nachdem er sich selbst ein kleines Bento((1)) gemacht hatte, aß er eine Schüssel Müsli. „Oh, guten Morgen, Yugi", ertönte die fröhliche Stimme seines Großvaters hinter ihm.

Yugi schenkte seinem Großvater ein breites Lächeln. „Guten Morgen, Jii-chan((2))."

Der alte Mann ging zu seinem Enkel und umarmte ihn. „Du bist ja schon wieder so früh auf. Bis vor einen paar Wochen musste ich dich noch jeden Tag aus dem Bett schleifen, damit du pünktlich zur Schule kamst, und nun bist du plötzlich unter die Frühaufsteher gegangen."

„Ich wache einfach nur früher auf. Das ist doch nichts Besonderes", erwiderte Yugi. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er seinem Großvater alles erzählen konnte, so wollte er diesen Traum nicht einmal mit ihm teilen. Außerdem kam er sich albern vor, ein Produkt seiner Phantasie zu mögen und deshalb immer so früh aufzuwachen.

„Hast du Liebeskummer?"

„Nein, Jii-chan", erwiderte Yugi, der inzwischen mit seinem kleinen Frühstück fertig war und seine Schüssel und seinen Löffel in die Spülmaschine stellte. „Es ist nichts Derartiges. Wenn du mich dann entschuldigst, ich muss noch meine Schultasche packen." Er nahm sich eine Scheibe Weißbrot aus dem Brotkorb und sein Bento.

Die Scheibe mit den Zähnen haltend flitzte er in sein Zimmer. Als er dort ankam, stopfte er sich die letzten Reste seines Brotes in den Mund, dann packte er das Bento in die Tasche. Langsam ging er zu seinem Bett, auf dem noch immer die Schatulle lag. Sanft hob er sie hoch und betrachtete sie liebevoll. Vorsichtig packte er sie in einen Stoffbeutel und verstaute sie in seiner Tasche.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass er sich nun doch beeilen musste. Hastig warf er sich die Tasche um und verließ das Haus, nachdem er seinem Großvater schnell ein Abschiedsgruß zugerufen hatte. An der Straßenecke sah er Anzu warten, die auf ihre Uhr schaute. „Hallo, Yugi", begrüßte die Brünette ihn.

Yugi erwiderte die Begrüßung, und sie gingen über alles Mögliche redend zur Schule. Er mochte Anzu schon seit sehr langer Zeit. Bevor er die Träume mit dem rotäugigen Mann zum ersten Mal gehabt hatte, hatte er stets von ihr geträumt. Tiefblaue Augen und braune Haare. Immer wieder hatte er sie in seinen Träumen gesehen, auch wenn in seiner Erinnerung merkwürdiger Weise die Augen ein etwas dunkleres Blau hatten als Anzus wirkliche und die Haarfarbe etwas heller war. Doch nichts desto trotz musste es Anzu sein, denn er erinnerte sich an kein anderes Kind in ihrem Alter, auf das diese Beschreibung passte und das er kannte, seit der Zeit, in der er den Traum das erste Mal gehabt hatte.((3))

Oft hatte er überlegt, was wohl ein Psychiater dazu sagen würde, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass er von seiner Jugendfreundin als Kind träumte anstatt von der Frau, zu der sie zweifellos herangewachsen war. Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal. Er hoffte nur, dass sie seine Gefühle verstehen und erwidern würde, sobald er sie ihr offenbarte. Denn auch diese Träume hatten ihm stets ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit vermittelt, dass er sich auch für das Leben außerhalb seiner Träume wünschte. Die Träume waren auch stets gleich gewesen. Er war in einem dunklen Park und Anzu zog ihn hinter sich her. Irgendetwas verfolgte die beiden und er spürte, dass er ihr Tempo nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Jedes Mal blieb Anzu dann plötzlich stehen und wies auf eine sehr kleine Höhle. Sie zwängten sich hinein. Dort in diesem kleinen Unterschlupf in den Armen Anzus fühlte er sich so sicher und geborgen, und er hörte auch das Mädchen erleichtert aufatmen. Yugi seufzte leise voller Sehnsucht bei der Erinnerung an diesen von ihm so oft geträumten Traum.

Der Unterrichtstag verging wie immer viel zu langsam. Doch schließlich läutete endlich die Schulglocke zur Mittagspause. Fast alle aus der Klasse verließen den Unterrichtsraum, und Yugi blieb allein zurück.

Anzu musste zu einer Besprechung der Cheerleader und insofern war sie mindestens die erste Hälfte der Pause beschäftigt, das wusste Yugi. Lächelnd nahm er die Schatulle aus seinem Rucksack. Doch gerade, als er sie geöffnet hatte und weiter versuchen wollte, das Puzzle zu lösen, öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenraum. Erschrocken ließ er den Deckel wieder zuschnappen, und das Kästchen war wieder fest verschlossen((4)).

Yugi dreht sich um und sah den Schülersprecher Honda und seinen besten Kumpel Jonouchi den Raum betreten. Lässig kamen sie auf Yugi zu. „Hey, kleiner Yugi", sagte Jonouchi. „Wie willst du ein Mann werden, wenn du die ganze Zeit hier drinnen hockst. Und was ist das?" Er nahm die verschlossene Schatulle hoch.

„Gib sie wieder her!" rief Yugi. Er stand auf und versuchte den Gegenstand von dem Blonden wiederzubekommen, indem er hochsprang.

„Aber, Yugi", erwiderte Jonouchi kritisierend. „Wie sieht das denn aus? Die anderen Klassen machen sich schon über uns lustig, weil du wie ein Mädchen mit irgendwelchen Schmuckkästchen spielst. Ich schenk's meiner Schwester, und du bist es los. Was hältst du davon?

„Nein", erwiderte Yugi und sah den Größeren flehend an. „Bitte nicht. Gib mir meinen Schatz zurück."

Der Blonde schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Was hab ich gerade gesagt? Ich geb's dir natürlich nicht zurück. So was ist unmännlich. Willst du, dass alle sagen, wir hätten eine Schwuchtel in der Klasse?"

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will meinen Schatz!"

„Komm her und hol ihn dir. Zeig uns, dass du ein Mann bist!"

„Ich hasse Streit und Gewalt!" schrie Yugi. „Bitte gib ihn mir wieder. Er bedeutet mir sehr viel!"

Jonouchi musterte verächtlich die Schatulle in seiner Hand. „Was ist da eigentlich drin?" fragte er und schüttelte sie, so dass die Puzzleteile im Inneren klapperten. Er versuchte, den Deckel aufzumachen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Wie öde… Hier fang, Honda!"

Doch bevor der Genannte die Schatulle auffangen konnte, schnappte Anzu sie sich, deren Besprechung anscheinend früher zu Ende gewesen war, als sie gedacht hatte, und die unbemerkt wieder in den Klassenraum gekommen war. „Dann brauchst du es ja nicht", sagte sie schnippisch, während sie die Schatulle triumphierend in ihren Händen hielt. Jonouchi und Honda verließen grummelnd den Raum.

Anzu gab dem überglücklichen Yugi das Kästchen mit dem Puzzle wieder, und sie setzten sich an Yugis Tisch. „Was ist da drin?" fragte das Mädchen und wies auf das Kästchen.

„Das hat mir Jii-chan vor etwa einem Monat geschenkt. Versprich aber, dass du es niemandem verrätst." Yugi flüsterte den letzten Teil geheimnistuerisch. Anzu rückte näher zu ihrem Jungendfreund und nickte, neugierig, was sich in dem schönen, glitzernden Kästchen befand.

Yugi fuhr die Seiten der Schatulle in einer Weise entlang, von der er wusste, dass sie den Öffnungsmechanismus in Gang setzte. Dann hob er langsam den Deckel, und Anzu konnte die einzelnen goldenen Puzzleteile sehen. Sie nahm eines hoch, das wie eine kleine Pyramide aussah, aber in der Unterseite ein Loch hatte. „Wow, das sieht toll aus", sagte sie bewundernd.

Yugi nickte glücklich, während er zwei der anderen Steine aneinander klickte. „Ja, es ist ein Puzzle. Ich denke, es wird die Form einer Pyramide annehmen. Ich arbeite daran seit vier Wochen. Wenn man etwas falsch macht, fällt es wieder auseinander. Aber gestern hatte ich es zu etwa ¾ gelöst."

„Wirklich?" fragte die Brünette. „Dabei bist du doch sonst so schnell im Lösen von Puzzles. Wo gibt es die zu kaufen? Würdest du es mir zusammensetzen, wenn ich auch eins habe?"

„Das kannst du nicht kaufen", sagte Yugi, bevor er liebevoll die Schatulle streichelte. „Jii-chan hat es vor langer Zeit in Ägypten in einem Grab gefunden und mitgebracht."

„Aus Ägypten", sagte Anzu bewundernd. „Stimmt es, dass der Fluch der Pharaonen die Leute, die in die Gräber eindringen, heimsucht?"

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Yugi. „Flüche und so gibt es schließlich nicht. Und Jii-chan wurde zumindest bisher von keinem Fluch heimgesucht."

„Hmm… aber die Vorstellung hätte auch irgendwas Romantisches an sich."

Yugi sah sie verdutzt und schmollend an. „Du fändest es romantisch, wenn mein Jii-chan an einem Fluch sterben würde?"

„Natürlich nicht", rief Anzu bestürzt. „Nur dass, wenn es Flüche und so gibt, es auch Magie geben müsste. Stell dir vor, was man mit Magie alles machen könnte. Ich könnte beispielsweise das Tanzen bei den berühmtesten Tänzern der Geschichte lernen. Oder… Hausaufgaben schreiben sich von selbst. Wir könnten uns Doppelgänger machen, die für uns die unangenehmen Sachen machen, wie in die Schule gehen, während wir machen können, was uns Spaß macht."

Yugis Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Ja, das wäre toll." Sie unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten, doch dann ertönte erneut die Schulklingel. Der Klassenraum füllte sich wieder mit den restlichen Schülern und der Schultag ging weiter. Nach drei weiteren Stunden schließlich war für Yugi und seine Klasse der Unterricht zu Ende.

Anzu hatte wie jeden Mittwoch Cheerleadertraining, und daher musste Yugi alleine nach Hause gehen. Gerade als er den Schulhof verlassen wollte, legte sich eine große Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter. „Du bist Yugi Muto aus Klasse 1B, nicht wahr?" ertönte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm.

„Äh,… ja", erwiderte Yugi und dreht sich langsam um. Hinter ihm stand ein fasst 1,90 m großer Schüler aus dem dritten Jahrgang, der eine breite Armbinde mit der Aufschrift ‚Flurdienst' trug.

„Fanao-sensei hat mir berichtet, dass er den Eindruck hat, dass du von deinen Mitschülern schikaniert wirst", sagte der Drittklässler grinsend.

„Ich? Nein, ich werde nicht schikaniert", erwiderte Yugi und versuchte, sich nicht von der Größe seines Gegenübers beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Das sagen alle, die schikaniert werden, aus Angst und Scham. Aber keine Sorge. Ich, Ushio, der Chef des Flurdienstes, werde dich persönlich beschützen, damit du ein ruhiges Leben genießen kannst."

„Ähm… Danke, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihre Hilfe brauche, Ushio-senpai."

„Yugi, Yugi, Yugi", seufzte Ushio. „Du vertraust mir wohl nicht. Ich werde dich von meiner Zuverlässigkeit überzeugen. Komm mit!"

Der Drittklässler ging, einen Arm kumpelhaft um Yugi gelegt, in Richtung des Parks, der nahe der Schule lag. Yugi fühlte sich gar nicht wohl, doch da Ushio ihn gepackt hatte, musste er ihm wohl oder übel folgen.

Nach ca. 5 Minuten erreichten sie eine kleine Baumgruppe, die dafür sorgte, dass sie von den normalen Wegen im Park nicht mehr zu sehen waren, obwohl der Oberschüler darauf nicht weiter hätte achten müssen, da der Park zu dieser Zeit sowieso recht ausgestorben war. In dieser abgegrenzten Parksektion nun lagen, an einen Baum gelehnt, Jonouchi und Honda, die augenscheinlich zusammengeschlagen worden waren.

Yugis Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun!" rief er, ehe er sich Ushio zuwandte: „Was ist hier los? Was soll das?"

„Was soll die Frage?" fragte der Drittklässler. „Das sind schließlich die bösen Jungs, die dich ärgern. Siehst du, du kannst mir vertrauen."

„Was? Aber ich sagte doch, dass es nicht so ist. Warum haben Sie ihnen wehgetan, Ushio-senpai? So was ist gemein!" Yugi lief näher an seine beiden Klassenkameraden heran und beugte sich besorgt zu ihnen herunter. „Seid ihr in Ordnung, Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun?"

Mühsam öffneten der Blonde und sein Freund ihre Augen. „Du hast ihn also auf uns gehetzt, Yugi", sagte Jonouchi, und in seinen Augen waren deutlich Verachtung und Wut zu sehen. „Bist du jetzt wenigstens zufrieden?"

„Nein, Jonouchi-kun", rief Yugi verzweifelt. „Ich wollte das nicht. Bitte glaub mir! Ich habe Ushio-senpai bis vor etwa 10 Minuten überhaupt nicht gekannt."

„Genug", mischte sich nun Ushio ein. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig, also aus dem Weg, Yugi-chan((5)). Sie haben ihre Lektion noch nicht ganz gelernt." Dann schubste er Yugi zur Seite und trat auf die am Boden liegenden Jungen ein.

Verzweifelt stellte sich Yugis kleiner zierlicher Körper schützend vor seine beiden Klassenkameraden. „Bitte hören Sie auf, Ushio-senpai!"

„Wieso stellst du dich auf ihre Seite?" fragte der Drittklässler wütend. „Mir wurde erzählt, dass sie dich die ganze Zeit hänseln und ärgern. Das ist deine Chance, dich richtig zu rächen. Sie können sich nicht wehren, also schlag schon zu!"

„Nein! Sie sind doch meine Freunde!" schrie Yugi mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung.

Ushio lachte grausam auf. „Solchen Abschaum nennst du Freunde? Sie haben dich tyrannisiert und verarscht! Sei nicht dumm!"

„Sie haben mich nicht tyrannisiert", sagte Yugi verlegen, ein leichter Rot-Ton erschien auf seinen Wangen. „Sie wollten mir nur beibringen, wie man ein Mann wird."

Erneut lachte Ushio sein grausames Lachen. „Bist du wirklich so dumm? Aber was soll's", sagte er, und ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe mich für dich eingesetzt, und nun musst du mich bezahlen. Bring mir morgen 20.000((6)) Yen mit, und die Angelegenheit ist erledigt."

„Waaas? 20.000 Yen?" fragte Yugi entsetzt.

„Viel Prügel für wenig Geld ist mein Motto", erklärte der Drittklässler. „Für ein ruhiges Schulleben ist das doch fast geschenkt, oder? Wenn du mit meinem Service allerdings noch nicht zufrieden bist, muss ich ihnen noch ein bisschen wehtun."

„Nein! Schluss!" schrie Yugi. „Sie liegen doch schon am Boden. Schlag doch mich, wenn du unbedingt willst!"

„Wie du willst", sagte Ushio wütend. „Ich erpresse normalerweise niemanden weil ich das nicht mag, aber dir ist klar, was passiert, wenn ich morgen nicht mein Geld sehe, oder? Hier ein kleiner Vorgeschmack!" Noch während er sprach, hob er Yugi am Kragen seiner Schuluniform hoch. Nachdem er seine kleine Rede gehalten hatte, schlug und trat er böse grinsend auf den kleinen Erstklässler ein, der nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte, sich zu wehren.

Schließlich hörte Ushio auf. Nachdem er noch ein Mal den am Boden liegenden Yugi getreten hatte, sagte er zufrieden mit sich: „Das reicht erstmal. 20.000 Yen bis morgen, klar? Wenn ich kein Geld sehe, dann darfst du aus erster Hand erfahren, was wirkliche Schmerzen sind. Und zwar durch meinen kleinen Freund hier." Bei diesen Worten zog er ein etwa 20 cm langes Messer, das er bösartig grinsend ableckte. Dann drehte sich der Drittklässler um, stampfte lachend davon und überließ die drei verprügelten Erstklässler sich selbst.

‚Mist, wo bin ich da nur reingeraten?', dachte Yugi, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Jonouchi, der den ‚Kampf' beobachtet hatte, aber durch seine eigenen Verletzungen nichts hatte unternehmen können, checkte zuerst Honda, der kurzzeitig auch ohnmächtig gewesen war und der nun langsam wieder zu sich kam. „Verdammter Zwerg!" waren Hondas erste Worte. Er hatte nur mitbekommen, dass Ushio behauptet hatte, das für Yugi zu tun. Der Kopf des Braunhaarigen schmerzte fürchterlich, und er rieb sich die Schläfen und die Stirn in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz zu lindern.

„Nein", sagte Jonouchi neben ihm. „Yugi wollte das anscheinend gar nicht. Ich hab alles gesehen. Sieh nur, Ushio hat ihn gnadenlos verprügelt, weil er uns verteidigen wollte."

„Wirklich?" fragte Honda ungläubig und schaute sich um, bis schließlich sein Blick auf ihren kleineren Klassenkameraden fiel. „Das hätte ich nie von ihm gedacht."

Jonouchi war inzwischen zu dem Jungen mit den drei Haarfarben gekrabbelt und untersuchte ihn. Honda stand leicht wankend auf und ging die paar Schritte zu den anderen beiden. Jonouchi legte Yugis Arm auf seine Schulter und stand ebenfalls mit zittrigen Beinen auf. Durch den Größenunterschied baumelte Yugi in der Luft. Der zweite Arm des Blonden schlang sich um den zierlichen Körper des Kleineren und hob ihn in seine Arme, um ihn bequem tragen zu können.

Sie humpelten los und nach etwas über sechs Minuten hatte Jonouchi mit Yugi den Springbrunnen erreicht, Honda folgte ihm und trug die Schultaschen der drei. Er holte eine Packung Papiertaschentücher aus seiner Schultasche, nachdem sie sich in den Schatten am Brunnenrand gesetzt hatten, während Jonouchi Yugi vorsichtig ablegte.

Nachdem Honda Jonouchi ein Taschentuch gereicht hatte, tauchte letzterer es ins Wasser des Brunnens und säuberte Yugis Gesicht von Schmutz und dem Blut, das zwei zum Glück nicht weiter schlimme Schrammen auf der weißen Haut des Kleineren hinterlassen hatten. Da diese Ecke des Parks normalerweise weniger gut besucht und der Springbrunnen auch gerade erst gereinigt worden war, war das Wasser zum Glück sauber.

Durch die erfrischende Feuchtigkeit geweckt, öffnete Yugi seine großen, amethystfarbenen Augen. Ihm tat alles weh, und am liebsten hätte er sich nie wieder gerührt. Er betrachtete verwirrt den Himmel. Warum war er noch mal hier? Und warum hatte er Schmerzen?

„Yugi, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm.

Die großen, amethystfarbenen Augen richteten sich auf den jungen blonden Mann neben ihm. ‚Oh ja, Ushio hatte Jonouchi-kun und Honda-kun verprügelt und dann mich.' „Es geht", sagte Yugi nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. „Was ist mit euch beiden?"

„Hab' schon schlimmere Prügel kassiert", sagte der Blonde grinsend. „Und das Gleiche gilt auch für Honda."

„Das ist schön", erwiderte Yugi, bevor er begriff, dass man das auch falsch verstehen konnte und fügte aufgeregt hinzu: „Ich meine natürlich, dass es schön ist, dass es euch scheinbar so einigermaßen gut geht, nicht--"

„Schon gut, Yugi", unterbrach der Blonde, woraufhin Yugi seinen Blick von ihm abwandte und dafür das Wasserspiel ziemlich interessant fand. „Wir haben verstanden", fuhr Jonouchi fort und schaute ins Brunnenwasser.

Es folgte eine kurze Stille zwischen den drei jungen Männern, in der nur das Gezwitscher der Vögel zu hören war. Schließlich wandte Yugi schüchtern seinen Blick wieder den beiden anderen zu. Dann sagte er leise, während er den Brunnenrand zwischen sich und Jonouchi betrachtete: „Es tut mir leid, was mit euch passiert ist. Aber bitte glaubt mir… Ich habe niemals Ushio-senpai oder irgendjemand beauftragt, euch oder jemand anderen zu verprügeln."

„Ich weiß", sagte Jonouchi, ohne Yugi anzusehen. Er hasste solche Situationen, weil er nie wusste, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. „Danke", nuschelte er schließlich.

Yugis Augen wurden größer, und er sah den Blonden verdutzt an. „Wieso bedankst du dich? Anscheinend wurden Honda-kun und du doch letztendlich wegen mir verprügelt."

Jonouchi rieb sich nervös die Nase. „Wie du aber eben selbst gesagt hast, wolltest du nicht, dass so etwas passiert. Und du hast versucht, dich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, obwohl Ushio, dieser Sack viel stärker ist. Und deshalb… Dank." Den letzten Teil des Satzes nuschelte der Blonde wieder nur.

Yugi sah wieder fassungslos auf den Brunnenrand und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Noch nie hatten gleichaltrige Jungen ihn wegen irgendetwas anerkannt, sondern sich meist nur über seine Schwächen –hauptsächlich seine kleine zierliche Gestalt– lustig gemacht. Und hier saß Jonouchi, der, seit für sie vor etwa einem Monat die Seniorhighschool begonnen hatte, Yugi ständig kritisierte((7)), und dankte ihm… behandelte ihn wie einen Gleichgestellten.

Nach ein paar Momenten betretener Stille, entschloss sich Jonouchi endlich, das Schweigen zu brechen. „Ähm… Vielleicht sollten wir alle nach Hause gehen und unsere Verletzungen verarzten."

Yugi nickte schüchtern und stand mit etwas zittrigen Beinen auf, da ihm selbstverständlich noch alles wehtat. „Habt ihr es weit nach Hause?" fragte er.

„Nur etwa 20 Minuten Fußweg", mischte sich Honda nun endlich in das Gespräch ein. Da auch ihm immer solche Gespräche wie das eben peinlich waren, war er froh, dass Jonouchi diesen Part für ihn übernommen hatte.

Während die drei verletzten Jungen sich in Richtung Ausgang des Parks begaben, nahm Yugi all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte zögerlich: „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mit zu mir kommen. Ich wohne nur 5-10 Minuten von hier da lang." Er zeigte vage in die entsprechende Richtung. „Wir müssten genug Verbandszeug da haben."

Honda und Jonouchi tauschten kurz Blicke aus. Der Blonde wäre aufgrund seiner familiären Verhältnisse jetzt sowieso nicht nach Hause sondern mit dem Brünetten mitgegangen. „Warum nicht?" meinte Jonouchi schließlich. „Zeig uns den Weg."

Yugi führte seine beiden Mitschüler zum Kame-Spielzeugladen, der wirklich sehr dicht am Park war. Leise öffnete er die Hintertür, die als normale Eingangstür zum Wohnungsteil des Gebäudes führte. Sie zogen alle ihre Schuhe aus und Yugi gab seinen beiden Begleitern Hausschuhe. Dann führte er sie hoch ins Badezimmer, das so groß war, dass sie alle drei bequem Platz hatten. Honda und Jonouchi setzten sich auf den Rand der Badewanne während Yugi den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten aus einem Schränkchen holte. Die drei versorgten sich gegenseitig und danach wollten Jonouchi und Honda ziemlich schnell gehen, da sie noch eine Verabredung hatten. Yugi führte sie in den Laden, wo sein Großvater die beiden Mitschüler Yugis kennenlernte. Er war zwar überrascht, dass Yugi plötzlich aus der Wohnung kam, obwohl er sonst immer wenn er nach Hause zurückkehrte durch den Laden ging um seinen den alten Mann zu begrüßen und dass er außerdem Besuch mitgebracht hatte, aber er war froh, dass sein Enkel wieder da war und anscheinend Freunde gefunden hatte.

Nachdem sie sich von Yugi verabschiedet hatten, verließen der Blonde und der Brünette den Spieleladen. Der Enkel des Spieleladenbesitzers ging kurze Zeit später wieder die Treppe hoch und setzte sich an seine Hausaufgaben. Allerdings machte er sie eher schlecht als recht, denn seine Konzentration wanderte immer wieder von den Aufgaben, die ihnen der Lehrer zur Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung gestellt hatte, zu Ushio und dass er am nächsten Tag würde 20.000 Yen sehen wollen. Geld, das er nicht hatte. Er hatte sein Sparschwein geleert und geschaut was er noch an Taschengeld hatte. Er kam auf 1.693 Yen… ‚Nicht mal ansatzweise genug', dachte er seufzend.

Nachdem er größtenteils vermutlich falsche Antworten auf sein Blatt geschmiert hatte, packte er seine Mathematiksachen wieder in seine Schultasche. Zum Glück hatte er nur Mathe aufgehabt und nicht noch andere Fächer. Als er seinen Hefter wegsteckte, glänzte ihm das goldene Puzzle entgegen. Trotz seiner Sorgen stahl sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Ganz automatisch nahm er die Schatulle aus seiner Tasche und öffnete sie. Fieberhaft arbeitete er an seinem allerliebsten Besitz. Ein paar Mal dachte er daran, dass er andere Sorgen hatte und eigentlich überlegen müsste, wo er das Geld für Ushio herbekommen könnte, aber trotz besseren Wissens konnte er nicht aufhören. Er liebte die leisen ‚Klick'-Geräusche, die die Puzzlesteine erzeugten, wenn sie ineinander passten.

Schließlich war die Pyramide fast vollständig, und nur noch drei Teile lagen vor ihm. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein bisheriges Werk, als er hörte, dass jemand an seine Zimmertür klopfte, und diese dann aufging. Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Großvater, der einen Teller mit zwei belegten Broten trug, hereinkommen. „Jii-chan…"

„Hallo, Yugi. Na, wieder ansprechbar? Ich hatte dich vorhin zum Abendbrot gerufen und als du nicht gekommen bist, wollte ich dich holen, aber du warst so versunken in das Lösen deines Puzzles, dass ich mich entschieden habe, dich nicht zu stören."

Yugi wurde rot. „Entschuldige, Jii-chan."

„Hohoho", lachte Sugoroku und ging zu Yugis Schreibtisch, um das fast vollständige Puzzle zu betrachten. „Ich weiß auch, wie das ist, wenn man so in ein Spiel vertieft ist, dass man alles um einen herum vergisst. Und ich bin sehr stolz, dass du so weit mit dem Puzzle gekommen bist. Ich habe nicht mal die Hälfte geschafft." Er stellte den Teller neben die letzten verbleibenden Teile. „Hier, wenn du Hunger hast, dann brauchst du nicht runter zu gehen."

„Danke, Jii-chan", erwiderte Yugi und biss hungrig von dem Brot ab. Bevor sein Großvater zu ihm ins Zimmer gekommen war, hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass er Hunger hatte oder wie spät es war. Gedankenverloren schaute er aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Sterne, die bereits zu sehen waren. Anscheinend hatte er ganz automatisch die Schreibtischlampe eingeschaltet, als es zu dunkel wurde, und es gar nicht bewusst mitbekommen.

Während Yugis Blick in die Ferne schweifte und er gedankenverloren an seinem Brot kaute, beobachtete Sugoroku seinen Enkel mit Stolz und auch ein wenig Traurigkeit. Jonouchi war kurz vor Geschäftsschluss noch einmal vorbeigekommen und hatte ihm von Ushio erzählt, der Yugi erpresste. Sugoroku steckte unbemerkt einen Umschlag mit dem benötigten Geld, also 20.000 Yen in die Tasche seines Enkels. ‚Ich hoffe, das hilft dir, Yugi. Du bist alles was ich noch habe und ich bete, dass dich dieser Schläger in Ruhe lässt.'

Nachdem er das Geld erfolgreich in die Tasche geschleust hatte, und Yugi mit seinem Brot fertig war, nahm Sugoroku den Teller wieder an sich. Yugi schaute ihn mit seinen großen Augen an, und ein liebevolles Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des alten Mannes. Verspielt wuschelte er kurz durch das merkwürdige aber dennoch seidenglatte und samtweiche Haar seines Enkels. „Bleib nicht zu lange auf, ja? Schließlich hast du morgen Schule."

Yugi nickte, war aber schon wieder in seiner eigenen Welt, während er das nächste Puzzlestück betrachtete und überlegte, wo und wie es einzufügen war. Sugoroku verließ kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer seines Enkels. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte Yugi die nächsten beiden goldenen Steine an den richtigen Stellen platziert und griff nach dem letzten. Er betrachtete es. Es würde genau in die letzte Vertiefung passen und das gelöste Puzzle würde, wie er vermutet hatte, die Form einer Pyramide haben. Langsam, als wäre es eine feierliche Zeremonie senkte er das Stück, auf dem ein ägyptisches Götterauge((8)) abgebildet war.

Schließlich erreichte das Teil das Puzzle, Yugi ließ es los, und mit einem letzten leisen ‚Klick' sank es an seinen angestammten Platz. Augenblicklich erstrahlte ein gleißendhelles Licht und Yugi glitt in Bewusstlosigkeit, während er noch vage wahrnahm, dass sich etwas ihn ihm veränderte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ich hatte hier zuerst keine Erklärung, aber Magician hat natürlich Recht, dass ich nicht erwarten kann, dass alle es wissen. Menno, ich dachte, ich könnte mich drücken. Mir ist zwar klar, was ein Bento ist, aber es zu erklären, finde ich schwierig. Es ist ein Essen zum Mitnehmen, nur dass es nicht einfach nur ein Pausenbrot ist wie bei uns üblich, sondern meist eine schön zu Recht gemachte kalte Mahlzeit. … Ich kann nicht mehr… Magician, erklär bitte du 'Robbenblick'   
Magician: Ähm... na ja, so richtig erklären kann ich das auch nicht... 'Annuket unsicher anschau' Kann man sagen, dass das so ähnlich ist, wie wenn man bei uns Buletten und Kartoffelsalat zum Picknick mitnimmt? Es ist praktisch ein komplettes Mittagessen(aber schon kalt), verpackt in einer rechteckigen Box, die in verschiedene Fächer unterteilt ist, damit die unterschiedlichen Gerichte nicht durcheinander fallen. Ich hab noch nie eins in echt gesehen, aber da dürften Sachen wie Reisbällchen, Sushi(roher/gekochter Fisch oder Gemüse auf Reis) oder Sashimi(roher Fisch ohne alles) drin sein, vielleicht auch Tempura(Garnelen und/oder Gemüse frittiert), aber da bin ich nicht sicher. Bestimmt gibt's da noch mehr, aber das weiß ich nicht. ((Annuket 'aus Hintergrund': Nicht zu vergessen Würstchen in Oktopusform. 'grins')) Auf jeden Fall steht man da morgens schon ein Weilchen am Herd, das ist richtig Arbeit. Deshalb machen in Japan oft Mädchen dem Jungen, den sie mögen, ein Bento, und es scheint das größte Glück für sie zu sein, wenn der Angebetete es annimmt und es ihm auch noch schmeckt (da kann ich mich allerdings nur auf Mangas berufen, ich konnte noch nie einen Japaner danach fragen). Puh, ewiglange Erklärung und wahrscheinlich ist es immer noch nicht klar. Aber ich hab's wenigstens versucht...  
Annuket: Ja ja, so ein kleines unschuldiges Wort und so viel Text deswegen…

((2)) Magician will auch das noch einmal erklärt haben, falls jemand das Prequel zu 'Schattenmagier 1' vor 'Schattenmagier 1' liest. Aber nur ganz simpel: Jii-chan bedeutet Großvater. (siehe auch 'Schattenmagier 1 - Prolog: Das Treffen von zwei alten Freunden' Anmerkung 5 sowie 'Schattenmagier 1.4: Gringotts' Anmerkung 2, da wird auch gleich das ganze Namenssuffixe-Zeug erklärt)

((3)) Magician: Tja, von wem hat er da wohl geträumt...? Hmmm... 'lach' Ich weiß es, ich weiß es, und es ist nicht Anzu. 'grins'  
Annuket: Schhhhhh, dass du mir ja nichts verrätst. … Das ist doch noch geheim… Ähm,… durch diesen Kommentar komme ich mir jetzt eiförmig und rot-weiß vor…  
Magician: Hey, keine Werbung für Süßkram, der dir nicht gehört...

((4)) Ich weiß, die Puzzlebox ist eigentlich nicht fest verschlossen, aber ich finde es besser, wenn erst einmal rumprobiert werden muss, wie man sie öffnet.

((5)) Annuket: Darf ich hier 'chan' benutzen? Als Zeichen dass er in Yugi ein Kind sieht bzw. ihn nicht ernst nimmt?  
Magician: Ich habe keine Ahnung... T-T Aber ich glaube schon...  
Annuket: Ok, dann lasse ich es so.

((6)) Ich weiß nicht mehr genau (und bin zu faul zum Rechnen), aber das müssten so um die 150-200 Euro sein.

((7)) Annuket: Magician sagte mir (wenn ich mich richtig erinnere), in Japan wäre das Schulsystem wie folgt aufgebaut: Grundschule, Juniorhighschool und Seniorhighschool. Genaueres darf sie jetzt noch selber erzählen. Ich übergebe das Wort.  
Magician: Laut meinem Geschichtskurs dieses Semester ist nach dem 2. Weltkrieg ein System eingeführt worden, das 6 Jahre Grundschule, 3 Jahre Mittelschule, 3 Jahre Oberschule und 4 Jahre Universität umfasst. Schulpflicht besteht nur bis zum Ende der Mittelschule, also 9 Jahre. Und das gilt meiner Meinung nach noch immer.

((8)) Ich finde, es könnte sowohl das Horusauge sein, als auch das Auge des Re. Beliebt ist auch Thot oder Osiris. Ich persönlich denke aber, dass es sich bei dem Auge auf dem Millenniumspuzzle um ein Uzatauge handelt (auch wenn die eine Markierung etwas merkwürdig geformt ist und (viel schlimmer) die Augenbraue fehlt). Dieses ist sehr beliebt als Schutzamulett, also bei Schmuck (für mich zählt das Puzzle zu Schmuck). Das Uzatauge ist Symbol des Horus. Sein Auge wurde von Seth im Kampf verletzt und dann von Thot wieder geheilt... Zumindest fast vollständig… Ich denke, das wird in ‚Schattenmagier 2' noch mal Thema sein, also werde ich jetzt nicht weiter darauf eingehen. … Ich hoffe nur, ich denke dran…. Nie ist ein ‚Erinner-mich da, wenn man eins braucht.

Annuket: So und das war nun das erste Kapitel. Irgendwie kommt es mir komisch vor, so ganz ohne Prolog, aber was soll's. Mit dem Cliffhanger kann man, denke ich, leben.  
Magician 'kommt rein und schwenkt eine Diskette': Hey, Annuket, ich hab hier die Zweitkorrektur von Kapitel 1.  
Annuket: Ich komm ja schon. 'dreht sich zu Lesern' Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Nächste Woche gibt es den Prolog zu 'Schattenmagier 2'. Bis dann.


	2. Der Geist des Puzzles erwacht

Annuket: Da sind die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei den deutschen Yugioh-Fanfics ohne Update vorbeigegangen... Dank Magicians harter Arbeit gibt es jetzt wenigstens am Tag danach etwas. Auch wenn diese Geschichte nicht ganz so oft wie 'Schattenmagier' gelesen wurde. Aber da das Kapitel ja schon seit Ewigkeiten fertig ist, war Weihnachten eine gute Gelegenheit. Zunächst möchte ich aber Heavenfly danken, dass sie mir für 'Meister der Schatten' gereviewt hat. Zu der Dornenhecke... Ich mag theatralisch, aber was es damit wirklich auf sich hatte, wirst du in diesem Kapitel erfahren. Die Geschichte ist an das Manga und an die erste Serie angelehnt, doch ich hatte vor, auch Dinge anders zu machen, besonders später. Dieses Mal gibt es einen Einblick in Yamis (Gefühls-)Welt. Ich hoffe, dass es dir auch so wie Magician gefallen wird, weil sie meint, dass ich sogar mal einen Yami habe, der ihr gefällt (und hier gibt es ja keinen Benu).  
Magician 'hebt mühsam den Kopf vom Tisch': ...Ruhe... ...will schlafen... 'schläft ein'  
Annuket: Magician hatte heute nur etwa zwei Stunden Schlaf. Daher ist sie nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig. Aber andererseits stört mich dann heute keiner beim Disclaimer. Mir gehört Yugioh nicht. Weder das Manga, noch das Kartenspiel, noch irgendeine der Serien (Ok, bei GX kann ich darüber froh sein...)  
Magician 'schreckt bei dem Wort GX hoch, schüttelt sich unbewusst': ...scheußliche Serie... 'guckt sich einen Moment verwirrt um und schläft wieder ein'  
Annuket 'tätschelt Magician den Kopf': Jetzt darfst du ein bisschen schlafen. Und euch wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

((...)) Anmerkungen von Annuket und Magician  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken, Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben

Kapitel 2: Der Geist des Puzzles erwacht

Dunkelheit. Endlose Dunkelheit… und zwischendurch huschten Schatten hin und her. Das war alles, was er kannte, so weit er sich zurückerinnern konnte. Doch manchmal fühlte er sich wie ein seltsamer Fremdkörper in dieser dunklen Welt, denn er war anders als seine Umgebung, anders als die ihn umgebenden Schatten. Aber immer, wenn er sich so fühlte, als Außenseiter, als Störenfried, umgaben die Schatten ihn mit ihrer besonderen Wärme, und er wusste, dass er trotz seiner… ‚Andersheit' von ihnen in ihrer Mitte als ein Gleichgestellter oder fast eher noch als ein Schatz angesehen wurde. So war es immer gewesen. Er kannte nichts anderes.

Ja, so war es immer gewesen. Die Schatten umsorgten ihn, gaben ihm, was er brauchte, kümmerten sich um ihn. Niemals hatte es ihm an irgendetwas gefehlt. Stets hatten die Schatten ihm gegeben, was er wünschte… nicht dass er viel gebraucht hätte, denn er hatte stets, was er benötigte, ohne es die Schatten wissen zu lassen. Seine gesamte Existenz war harmonisch, sorglos und gleichförmig. Jedoch... langsam aber sicher änderte sich das. Er konnte spüren, dass die Schatten um ihn herum unruhiger wurden, … dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund aufgewühlt waren. Weil sie nur mittels Wünschen und Emotionen miteinander kommunizierten, konnte er allerdings nicht herausfinden, was ihre Aufregung verursachte.

Diese Aufregung hinterließ für ihn weder ein positives noch ein negatives Gefühl. Es war beides gleichzeitig und doch keins von beiden. Vorfreude und Neugier auf das Kommende, aber auch Sorge und Furcht konnte er von den Schatten um ihn herum wahrnehmen.

Und schließlich begannen die Träume. Vorher hatte er nie Träume während seiner Ruhephasen gehabt, doch plötzlich begann er, ihm fremde Dinge zu sehen. In diesen Träumen zog es ihn jedes Mal an die Grenze der Schattenwelt. Dort sah er etwas für ihn Ungewöhnliches. Tief in seinem Inneren erinnerte er sich, dies schon einmal gesehen zu haben und dass es damals für ihn etwas Gewöhnliches gewesen war. Daher kannte er auch die Bezeichnung für diese Erscheinung: Licht.

Mit der Zeit, die für ihn vorher überhaupt keine Bedeutung besessen hatte, veränderte sich der Traum. Er wollte sehen, was hinter dem Licht war. Aus diesem Grund wagte er sich an jenen von dem Licht erleuchteten Ort. Inmitten dieses Lichtes waren auch Lebensformen, von denen er meinte, dass sie ‚Pflanzen' genannt wurden. Schließlich sah er etwas auf dem Boden glänzen, wo diese Lebensformen ihren Ursprung zu haben schienen. Er wollte sich bücken, um das Objekt näher in Augenschein nehmen zu können, aber die Pflanzen bewegten sich und fesselten ihn, bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte. Von diesem Augenblick an war er in jeder seiner Ruhephasen in seinem Traum gefesselt an diesem Ort.

Zuerst störte es ihn und er versuchte, länger wach zu bleiben, um dem Traum zu entrinnen, doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als er eines Nachts ‚es' sah. ‚Es' war das schönste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte. Der Körperbau des Wesens schien dem seinen gleich zu sein, auch wenn es etwas kleiner war. Alles von dem Kleinen hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt: Die elegante Art, wie er sich bewegte, die weiße Haut, die im Licht zu strahlen schien, die bunte, merkwürdige Kleidung, die sich öfter änderte, die Haare in beruhigendem Schwarz, das von blonden Strähnen und violetten Spitzen abgerundet wurde und natürlich die Augen. Diese großen, wunderschönen, amethystfarbenen((1)) Augen.

Am liebsten hätte er diesen Jungen die ganze Zeit betrachtet, ihn berührt, ihn angefasst. Aber er wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war, und der Gedanke betrübte ihn. Es veranlasste ihn aber auch, seine Existenz zu hinterfragen. War er wirklich immer hier gewesen? Hatte er nur alles, was vorher war, vergessen? Durch seine geträumten Treffen mit dem Jungen begannen winzigkleine Fragmente von Ereignissen, die er scheinbar früher einmal erlebt hatte, an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins zu treten. Es waren nur kurze Bilder, die zusammen keinen Sinn ergaben. Es war mal ein Gesicht, das ihn liebevoll anlächelte, mal ein seltsames Tier, von dem er glaubte, dass es Stier genannt wurde, mal ein riesiges Objekt, an dem viele Menschen bauten und das, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, Tempel hieß.

Zeit verging und wie ein Kind, das die Welt entdeckt, erkundete auch er sein Umfeld, als wäre es das erste Mal. Vage erinnerte er sich, dass die goldenen Stückchen, die am Boden lagen, zusammen ein Ganzes ergeben würden. Er wusste, dass er es schon gesehen hatte, oft sogar. Es war ihm vertraut, das spürte er. Lange Zeit überlegte er, welche Form sie zusammengesetzt ergeben sollten. Diese Frage quälte ihn, denn er war sich sicher, dass die Antwort darauf in seinem Geist verborgen lag. Er konnte sie spüren, erahnen, dass das Wissen dort war, doch wenn er versuchte, danach zu greifen, entzog es sich ihm sofort und verschwand wieder in der Finsternis. So oft er es auch probierte, stets entwischte ihm die Erinnerung um Haaresbreite, als wolle sie ihm sein Unvermögen vor Augen halten, und das trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, während er so vor sich hin grübelte. Und manchmal, in seinen Ruhepausen, wenn der bezaubernde Junge nicht da war, sah er, wie sich einige der goldenen Teile zusammenfügten, nur um früher oder später wieder auseinander zu fallen. Dennoch konnte er sich einfach nicht daran erinnern, wie es fertig aussah, was sehr an ihm nagte. Sein einziger Trost war bei jedem Auseinanderfallen der Teile allerdings, dass der Junge dann für gewöhnlich relativ bald kommen würde.

So verging die Zeit, ohne dass er sich dessen wirklich bewusst war. Der Traum ließ ihn einfach nicht los, und er schlief immer mehr, auch in der Hoffnung, den Jungen öfter zu sehen. Und dann, eines Tages, veränderte sich etwas. Eigentlich war der Traum wie immer; er fand sich, von Ranken gefesselt, inmitten all der goldenen Teile wieder, doch diesmal beschlich ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Etwas in ihm verkrampfte sich, jedoch nicht aus Furcht, es war mehr Vorfreude, und er ahnte, dass etwas geschehen würde… etwas Wichtiges, etwas Bedeutendes. Und plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, begannen die Teile, die sich wieder einmal wie von Geisterhand zusammenfügten, leicht zu glühen, und auf einmal fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Die Antwort auf die Frage, nach der er so lange gesucht hatte, nämlich welche Gestalt das Objekt hatte, war klar in Form eines Bildes in seinem Geist: Eine Pyramide, eine umgekehrte Pyramide mit einem eingravierten Auge, um genau zu sein, und auf ihrer Grundfläche eine goldene Schlaufe, um die ein Strick gebunden gewesen war. Nein… es war kein Strick, sondern eine dünne goldene Kette. Er hatte sie selbst getragen, und die Pyramide hatte ihn dadurch stets begleitet… was auch immer er gewesen war, was auch immer er getan hatte. Weitere kleine Erinnerungsfetzen traten in sein Bewusstsein, meist darüber, wie man Dinge tat. Wie man Schatten für sich nutzte und Derartiges… Sachen, die, wie er sich jetzt erinnerte, als Magie bezeichnet wurden. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, und er spürte ihn das erste Mal bewusst seit… er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, aber es war sehr, sehr lange her. Er hörte ihn außerdem… ebenso wie leise ‚Klick'-Geräusche, die ihm aber trotzdem furchtbar laut erschienen, weil er sich auch nicht erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal gehört hatte.

Wissen und Informationen((2)) erfüllten seinen Geist, während er zusah, wie die Stücke des Puzzles sich weiter zusammenfügten, und das Licht, das das größer werdende Stück aussandte, immer heller wurde. Er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden. Sein Geist war völlig überlastet und fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich platzen wegen all der Informationen, die plötzlich auf ihn eindrangen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit nahm er nur noch verschwommen wahr, dass sich die Stücke ineinander schoben, und das helle Licht blendete ihn. Doch er erahnte, dass es nun fast vollständig gelöst war. Irgendwie wusste er, dass nur noch ein einziger Stein fehlte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund ließ er sich Zeit, seinen angestammten Platz in der Seite des Puzzles einzunehmen.

Er wusste nicht genau, was passieren würde, wenn das Puzzle, das vor ihm schwebte, gelöst wurde, aber er wusste, dass es komplett sein musste. Dann würde alles anders… alles richtig werden. Vielleicht würde er sogar den Jungen nicht nur sehen, sondern ihn berühren… mit ihm sprechen können. Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein furchtbarer Gedanke: ‚Was ist, wenn er nicht da ist?' Der Gedanke ließ eine furchtbare Panik in ihm aufsteigen und gleichzeitig große Trauer. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und schloss die Augen. Eine einsame Träne quoll unter einem seiner Augenlider hervor und machte sich auf den Weg über seine Wangen. Doch kurz bevor sie unten angekommen war, spürte er einen gewaltigen Energieschub und er wusste, dass was auch immer das letzte Teil aufgehalten hatte, nun keine Rolle mehr spielte, denn es hatte seinen Platz eingenommen. Blinzelnd versuchte er, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch das Licht des vollständigen Puzzles war zu hell, so dass er sie gleich wieder schließen musste.

Plötzlich war alles vorbei. Eben noch hatte er das Licht durch seine Augenlider sehen können, aber nun herrschte um ihn scheinbar nur noch Dunkelheit. Zögerlich öffnete er seine Augen. War er etwa aufgewacht und jetzt doch wieder in der vertrauten Umarmung der Schatten? Ja, die Schatten waren um ihn. Er spürte sie, sah sie, doch irgendetwas war anders. Er blickte sich um und plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er sich scheinbar in einem Gebäude befand. Um ihn herum konnte er Wände sehen, die aus dunklen Steinen gemauert waren. Vor ihm war eine Tür. Er öffnete sie und trat nach draußen. Sein Blick wanderte über ein riesiges Labyrinth. Viele Türen waren zu sehen, doch er spürte, dass diese erst einmal unwichtig waren. Ein wenig neugierig machte er sich auf den Weg durch den steinernen Irrgarten((3)), der ihm sehr vertraut vorkam, auch wenn er sich nicht genau erinnern konnte, warum.

Nach nur wenigen Abzweigungen gelangte er zu einer Tür. Sie sah aus wie jede der anderen Türen, aber irgendetwas zog ihn dorthin. Er folgte diesem Drang und öffnete sie. Auf der anderen Seite war ein weiterer Gang, aber dieser fühlte sich anders an… irgendwie wärmer… freundlicher… sicher. Yami betrat ihn und blieb einen Moment vor der Tür stehen, die sich direkt gegenüber der befand, aus der er gerade gekommen war. Diese Tür war ihm nicht vertraut. Die Schatten, die ihn begleiteten, schienen ihm zuzuflüstern, dass ihm der Raum dahinter nicht gehörte.

Das warf für ihn neue Fragen auf. Wer oder was befand sich dort? Er erinnerte sich an das Material, aus dem die Tür war: Holz. ‚Ein wertvoller Importartikel', war sein erster Gedanke, als er über die Tür strich. Wem auch immer dieser Ort gehörte, musste sicher zur gehobenen Klasse gehören. Ein Bauer oder einfacher Handwerker hätte sich solch ein edles Holz wie dieses gar nicht leisten können.

Sanft klopfte er an der Tür. Da es still blieb, überlegte er kurz, aber schließlich siegte die Neugier über die Höflichkeit, und er öffnete auch diese Tür. Der Raum war erfüllt von Licht, aber was ihm sofort auffiel war, dass es ein sehr sanftes Licht war, das gleichzeitig auch warm und einfach nur angenehm war. Er schaute sich um. Viele Figuren und Gegenstände, von denen die meisten aussahen wie Spielzeug, waren auf dem Boden verteilt. Interessiert bückte er sich und besah sich kleine Klötzchen, die zu einem kleinen Bauwerk zusammengesteckt waren. Schließlich berührte er es und sofort strömten erneut viele Informationen auf ihn ein. Wie man die Klötzchen nannte, eine andere Sprache, andere Schriftzeichen, Erinnerungen, wie die kleinen Klötzchen zusammengesteckt wurden und vieles mehr. Erstaunt ließ er sie los und ihm war jetzt klar, wo er sich befand. Durch das Wissen, das er durch das Puzzle wiederbekommen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich in einem Seelenraum befand. Anscheinend hatte jemand das Puzzle gelöst, und dadurch waren ihre Seelen verbunden worden, so dass er den Seelenraum der Person aufsuchen konnte.

Laut seinen Erinnerungen hatte jede Erfahrung, jede Erinnerung ihr Symbol in einem Seelenraum, ganz individuell für den Besitzer. Dadurch war es Personen, die wie er in die Seelenräume anderer eindringen konnten, möglich, Dinge von bzw. über jenen Menschen zu erfahren, selbst ohne dessen Einverständnis.

Er war erstaunt über die Unschuld und Reinheit, die dieser Raum ausstrahlte. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, waren die meisten Seelenräume schummriger, verschlossener, unfreundlicher und beherbergten auch mehr oder weniger viel Bosheit, Hinterlist und Heimtücke. Entschlossen drang er weiter in den Raum vor. Viele der Gegenstände hob er dabei hoch und lernte durch sie viel über die Zeit, in der er sich nun befand, sowie die Kultur des Puzzlelösers und die Sprache. Das alles war grundverschieden von dem, was er kannte, wie er feststellen musste. Als er schließlich um ein Bücherregal, das mitten im Raum stand, herumtrat, sah er ein großes, weiches Bett unter einem wunderschönen, zierlichen Kristallmobile stehen. Er konnte eine kleine Gestalt sich unter den Decken bewegen sehen und ging um das Bett herum, um sie näher zu betrachten. Als er sie sah, stockte ihm der Atem. Es war der Junge, den er so oft schon in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Wie in Trance sank er neben dem Bett auf die Knie und streckte seine Hand langsam zu der schlafenden Gestalt aus. Schließlich erreichten seine Fingerspitzen den Jungen und mit einer leichten Berührung, so leicht, als hätte sie fast nicht stattgefunden, strich er über eine der drei goldenen Strähnen, die dem Kleineren ins runde Gesicht hingen. Ein sanftes und glückliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, da er endlich in der Lage gewesen war, den Jungen zu berühren.

Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass sich der Junge trotzdem nicht bewegte, sondern friedlich weiterschlief, wurde er mutiger. Sanft strich er ihm die Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Yugi… Das war der Name seines Angebeteten, das erfuhr er aus dieser zarten Berührung. Der Name der Person war das einzige, was er von dem Abbild der Seele im Seelenraum durch Berührung in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Dennoch wollte er Yugi mehr berühren. Ein drittes Mal streckte er seine Hand nach ihm aus und dieses Mal streichelte er sanft über die samtweiche Wange des Jungen. Erschrocken zog er seine Hand zurück, als er sah, wie sich die Augenbrauen des Kleinen kurz irritiert zusammenzogen und er sich leicht unter seiner Decke bewegte. Aufwecken wollte er ihn eigentlich nicht, obwohl es ihn danach dürstete, erneut in diese wunderschönen Amethyste zu blicken.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Kristallmobile, das über dem Bett hing, sich langsam drehte und dabei verschiedene Lichtpunkte überall hinzauberte. Fasziniert betrachtete er es etwas länger und bemerkte, dass er plötzlich Dinge darin sah. Nach einem kurzen Moment war ihm klar, dass dies die Erinnerungen des letzten Tages sein mussten, den Yugi erlebt hatte, und die nun bereit waren, im Traum verarbeitet zu werden. Er richtete sich auf und streckte seine Hand voller Neugier nach dem Kristall aus, der ihm am nächsten war, um zu erfahren, was der Junge wohl getan hatte. Glücklich sah er, dass dem Jüngeren das Puzzle so viel bedeutete und dass Yugi scheinbar an ihm genauso interessiert war wie er umgekehrt auch an ihm. Schockiert beobachtete er dann die Hänseleien in der Schule, und dem Schock folgte blanke Wut, als er die Erinnerungen weiter ansah und hilflos miterleben musste, wie der riesige ältere Schüler, Ushio mit Namen, Yugi behandelt hatte. Die Hänseleien konnten in seinen Augen verziehen werden -vor allem, da die ‚Übeltäter' nun scheinbar mit dem jungen Yugi befreundet waren-, aber nicht das Verhalten dieses groben Sempai. Er sollte keine Gnade bekommen.

Zumindest wenn es nach dem Schützling der Schatten ginge. Aber wie konnte er es anfangen? Als Seele oder Geist konnte er nicht viel ausrichten. Wie konnte er an einen Körper kommen, mit dessen Hilfe er an dem Menschen Rache nehmen konnte, der Yugi wehgetan hatte? Ob er es wagen konnte, den Körper des Kleineren auszuborgen? Würde er es ihm übel nehmen und ihn hassen? Er wollte nicht die Freundschaft oder vielleicht auch mehr zwischen sich und dem Jungen gefährden, ohne jemals ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Leise seufzte er. Es schien nicht so, als hätte er eine Wahl. Eine andere Möglichkeit, den Schläger von dem zierlichen Jungen fernzuhalten, sah er nicht. Den schlafenden Yugi noch einmal zärtlich und entschuldigend anlächelnd, ging er zurück zur Tür des Seelenraumes.

Er schloss sie leise hinter sich. Im Gang hatten ein paar wenige Schatten auf ihn gewartet, und umschlangen ihn nun liebevoll. Er sandte ihnen seine Dankbarkeit und signalisierte ihnen, dass er ihre Hilfe brauchte. Nachdem sie ihm ihre Unterstützung zugesichert hatten, huschten sie zurück in das Labyrinth, von dem er nun vermutete, dass es sein Seelenraum sein musste, während er dem Gang in den Körper folgte.

Amethystfarbene Augen, gemischt mit ein wenig rot((4)), öffneten sich langsam. Er richtete sich von dem Schreibtisch auf, auf dem der Körper des Jungen zusammengebrochen war, als er das Puzzle gelöst und dessen Energie ihn in seinem Seelenraum eingeschläfert hatte. Nachdem er sich kurz etwas desorientiert im Zimmer umgesehen hatte, fiel sein Blick auf das gelöste Puzzle, dass nun friedlich und mit leicht pulsierender Magie in seinen Händen lag. Seine Freude, dass er wieder alle menschlichen Sinne erleben und die Welt des in der Sicherheit seines Seelenraumes schlafenden Jungen entdecken konnte, währte nicht lange. Sofort bei dem Gedanken an die amethystäugige Schönheit erinnerte er sich wieder, warum er überhaupt erst Besitz von dem Körper ergriffen hatte.

Wütend erhob er sich. Sofort spürte er den Schmerz, der von den Wunden herrührte, die Ushio Yugi zugefügt hatte. Er spürte die Unruhe der Schatten im Zimmer. Sie wollten ihm eindeutig helfen, so gut es ging. Vorsichtig entfernte er die Pflaster und Verbände. Er war sehr glücklich, dass er sich nun, nachdem das Puzzle gelöst worden war, daran erinnerte, wie man Magie einsetzte, denn das würde nicht nur die Rache erleichtern, sondern er konnte auch leichte Verletzungen wie die vorhandenen heilen.

Um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, schloss er seine Augen und setzte den Zauber in Bewegung. Nachdem er das angenehme Gefühl, das die verheilenden Wunden hinterließen, genossen hatte und nun kein einziger Kratzer mehr die glatte, weiche Haut des Jungen verunstaltete, nutzte er auch gleich die Magie der Schatten dazu, die Kleidung, die der Junge getragen hatte, zu verändern. Durch seine Übernahme des Körpers war dieser ein kleines Stück gewachsen und daher waren die Kleidungstücke etwas kurz geworden. Bereitwillig halfen die Schatten ihm auch bei diesem Problem und legten sich um ihn. Als sie sich zurückzogen, trug er eine schwarze Lederhose mit passendem ärmellosem Oberteil, einen kurzen schwarzen Ledermantel((5)) und schwarze Lederstiefel. Außerdem entstand durch die Magie ein Lederriemen, der das Puzzle sicher am Hals des Jungen befestigte.

Nach einem kritischen Blick in den großen Spiegel, der in der Ecke des Zimmers stand, entschied er, dass sein Erscheinungsbild so durchaus zufriedenstellend war. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an die Kleidung, die er früher getragen hatte und daran, dass diese völlig anders gewesen war als die, die er jetzt trug. Ein wenig merkwürdig fühlte sich das fremde Material auf seiner Haut an und an die ‚Hose' würde er sich erst noch gewöhnen müssen. Doch laut Yugis Erinnerungen war dies genau das, was man hier trug, so wenig er das auch glauben konnte. Aber Mode und Tragekomfort waren im Moment für ihn zweitrangig, denn die Bestrafung des Schlägers war eindeutig wichtiger. Auf dem Weg durch das Zimmer stieß sein Fuß gegen etwas Kleines, und er schaute zu Boden. Grinsend hob er die kleine Box auf, die laut Yugis Gedächtnis Romee-Karten enthielt. Um Rache nehmen zu können, musste er ein Spiel mit dem Übeltäter spielen und diese Karten konnten ihm dabei sehr gut helfen. Leise öffnete er das Fenster und sprang mit Hilfe der Schattenmagie auf das nächste Dach.

Doch wohin sollte er sich nun wenden? Die von ihm gesehen Erinnerungen und Wissenstückchen des bezaubernden Jungen gaben auf diese Frage keine Antwort. Kurzerhand entschied er sich, einfach in Richtung der Schule zu gehen. Kurz bevor er die Schule, von Dach zu Dach hüpfend, erreichte, sah er den großen Schüler. Er beobachtete, wie Ushio sich gerade von den anderen Jungen, mit denen er unterwegs gewesen war, trennte und dann, wahrscheinlich auf seinem Weg nach Hause, um eine Ecke bog.

Zufrieden grinsend sprang er vom Dach und wartete bei der kleinen Brücke über den Kanal, über den Ushio nun kommen musste. Der Schläger näherte sich, scheinbar ohne auf seinen Weg zu achten. Doch als er an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, sprach er ihn an: „Hallo, Ushio-sempai. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsste länger nach dir suchen oder es vielleicht sogar auf morgen verschieben."

Der Schläger drehte sich abrupt um und starrte ihn an. „Yugi!" rief er überrascht, doch sofort verzog sich sein Gesicht wieder zu einem fiesen Grinsen. „Du hast wohl Angst, ich würde morgen früh gleich bei dir ankommen oder dir sofort auflauern und willst deswegen lieber gleich deine Schulden begleichen, was? Braver Junge."

„In der Tat will ich eine Schuld begleichen. Aber um zu bekommen, was du willst, musst du mit mir spielen", sagte der Geist in Yugis Körper.

„Was?" fragte Ushio missgelaunt. „Her mit der Kohle. Gib mir doch gleich die 20.000 Yen."

„Aber, aber, Ushio-sempai", erwiderte der Geist kopfschüttelnd. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor einem kleinen Spiel? Es wird auch nicht länger als eine Viertelstunde dauern. "

„Na gut, aber mach hin. Ich will schnell mein Geld haben!"

Der Geist in Yugis Körper grinste breit. „Dann mach dich bereit für ein Yami-no-Game((6))!"

Ehe der Schläger fragen konnte, was das bedeutete, wurden die beiden plötzlich von Schatten verschluckt. Als Ushio seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass er an einem Strick von einen Kuppeldach über dem kleinen Kanal hing((7)), und als er nach oben schaute, sah er den noch immer grinsenden ‚Yugi' gerade ein Päckchen an dem Pfahl anbringen, der die Spitze des Daches krönte. Auch er hatte ein Seil um sich gebunden. Als er das Päckchen befestigt hatte, zog er etwas aus seiner Tasche, das wie Spielkarten aussah. Anschließend schlitterte er zu Ushio hin das Dach hinunter, wobei er dabei eine Spur in Form der Karten legt, die aus irgendeinem Grund nicht weiterrutschten oder vom Dach fielen. Der Schläger wurde weiter hochgezogen, während ‚Yugi' herunterrutschte. „Also, hier sind die Regeln", begann der Kleinere. „Wir ziehen abwechselnd Karten und gehen Tip-Top-Schritte entsprechend dem Wert der Karte nach oben. Wer zuerst oben ist, der hat gewonnen. Der Verlierer wird bestraft und wer schummelt, den erwartet die Strafe des Schicksals."

„Was auch immer", sagte Ushio. „Ich will schnell nach oben und mir mein Geld holen. Also fange ich an." Er zog die Karte, die vor ihm lag. „Ha", sagte er triumphierend, „Karo zehn", und ging zehn Schritte nach oben. „Yeah, ich werde in Null-komma-nichts oben sein."

„Nicht so schnell", grinste der Geist. „Nun bin ich dran. Ich habe Karo König", informierte er seinen Gegenspieler, zeigte ihm die Karte und kletterte 13 Schritte nach oben, was ihm einen kleinen Vorsprung verschaffte.

Grummelnd zog Ushio seine nächste Karte. „Pik zwei", sagte er und kletterte nun seinerseits wieder etwas nach oben, was den Geist natürlich wieder etwas nach unten sinken ließ, so dass sie nun fast auf gleicher Höhe waren. „Wart's nur ab, gleich bin ich wieder vorne."

„Pik Dame", erwiderte der Geist triumphierend grinsend, wissend, dass die zwölf Schritte, die er nach oben machte, mehr sagten als alle Worte.

Ushio knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. „Karo drei", sagte er und kletterte wieder etwas nach oben, nur um wieder abzusinken, nachdem der Geist seine nächste Karte zeigte, Herz neun, und den Abstand zwischen den beiden weiter vergrößerte.

Der Schläger zog seine nächste Karte. „Na bitte, wenigstens etwas besser", sagte er selbstzufrieden. „Kreuz sechs", verkündete er, zeigte die Karte und stapfte wieder etwas nach oben.

Der Geist zog ruhig seine nächste Karte. „Pik Bube", sagte er und machte seine 11 Schritte.

Wütend und besorgt sah Ushio, dass ‚Yugi' nun fast oben angekommen war. Nur noch ein oder maximal zwei Schritte trennten den Zwerg von der Stange, und er würde gewinnen. ‚Ich muss jetzt was Gutes ziehen. Ich kann doch nicht gegen den verlieren, obwohl ich zugeben muss, er wirkt jetzt selbstbewusster und stärker als vorhin.' Mit zitternden Finger nahm der Schläger die Karte, die direkt vor ihm lag, auf und schaute sie an. „Joker…", sagte er entgeistert.

„Zu schade", stellte ‚Yugi' fest. „Ein Joker hat gar keinen Wert, also bin ich dran." Er nahm ebenfalls die Karte direkt vor ihm und drehte sie um. „Karo Ass", verkündete er. „Ich habe gewonnen."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich das zulasse?" fragte Ushio vor Wut schnaubend und kletterte das Kuppeldach wieder hoch. „Ich werde mir das Geld trotzdem nehmen, und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun könntest."

„Tz tz tz", machte ‚Yugi'. „Verlieren und deshalb schummeln, um den Sieg des anderen im letzten Moment zu verhindern… Das verlangt zweifache Strafe. Zuerst wirst du den Tod erleben, was die Strafe für den Verlierer ist", sagte er. Das Puzzle leuchtete auf, und ein drittes Auge erschien auf seiner Stirn. Sofort versank Ushio in eine Halluzination, die ihn seinen Tod erleben ließ. Nachdem das geschehen war und der große Schläger wimmernd auf der Straße lag, auf die der Geist sie wieder mit Hilfe seiner Magie gebracht hatte, leuchtete das dritte Auge ein zweites Mal. „Und wenn du dadurch genug gelitten hast, dann darfst du als Belohnung das sehen, was dir so wichtig ist: Geld. Nur leider wirst du Geld in Dingen sehen, die kein Geld sind. Das ist die Schicksalsstrafe ‚Illusion der Gier'. Gute Nacht, Ushio-sempai…"

Nachdem er das voller Verachtung und Hass gesagt hatte, kehrte der Geist in das Zuhause des in seinen Augen wunderschönen Jungen zurück, dessen Körper er geborgt hatte. Leise betrat er das Zimmer Yugis wieder durch das Fenster. In der Erinnerung des jungen Menschen hatte er gesehen, dass dieser sich üblicherweise umzog, bevor er sich zum Schlafen in sein Bett legte. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung, die durch die Müdigkeit des Körpers, seine geistige Ermüdung aufgrund der vielen für ihn neuen Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen, sowie die Benutzung von so viel Magie entstanden war, legte er die Kleidung ab, die er trug und die wieder zu den Sachen des Jungen wurde, nachdem sie den Körper verließ, und zog das zweitteilige Nachtgewand Yugis an. Nicht beachtend, dass es etwas zu kurz für die Größe des Körpers unter seiner Kontrolle war, legte er sich in das Bett und deckte sich zu. Zufrieden mit der Rache und erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Anschließend ging er in Yugis Seelenraum.

Er kniete sich neben das Bett des Jüngeren und strich ihm liebevoll die Strähne aus dem Gesicht, da sie schon wieder heruntergerutscht war. „Schlaf ruhig und friedlich, mein teurer Yugi", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. „Um Ushio musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Er wird dich nicht mehr belästigen." Während er das sagte, nahm er die Hand seiner kleinen schlafenden Schönheit, die unter der Decke hervorlugte, und küsste sie zärtlich.

Er zuckte wieder zusammen, als Yugi sich bewegte, da er befürchtete, er hätte ihn geweckt, aber dieser umfasste nur leicht die Hand des Älteren, die die seine immer noch sanft hielt, und kuschelte sein Gesicht an sie. Der Geist überlegte kurz, ob er hier ihm Seelenraum des Jungen bleiben sollte, entschied dann aber, dass das unhöflich wäre. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Yugi ihn erst einmal so kennenlernen würde. Schweren Herzens entzog er dem Jungen vorsichtig seine Hand und kehrte in sein Labyrinth zurück. Lieber würde er diese Nacht von dem Jungen getrennt verbringen, als von diesem gefürchtet oder gar gehasst zu werden, weil er dessen Privatsphäre derart verletzt hatte. Für das Vertrauen der schlafenden Schönheit war das ein geringer Preis. Mit diesem Gedanken sank er sanft auf das Bett mit den vielen Kissen((8)), das in seinem Seelenraum auf ihn gewartet hatte. Bereits ein paar Sekunden später schlief er tief und fest.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ok, ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob es Amethyste in Ägypten gab… Auf Anhieb fällt mir jetzt kein ägyptisches Schmuckstück ein, auf dem ich diese Steine gesehen hätte, oder ein Text, in dem ich von ihnen gelesen hätte. Aber da es in meinem Wörterbuch eine Bezeichnung dafür gibt, nämlich (in etwa) Hesem ((das, was von mir hier als he wiedergegeben ist, ist in der Umschrift ein h mit einem Punkt, noch mal als Bemerkung: also in Aussprache bin ich genauso schlecht, wenn nicht noch schlechter als beim Hören). Allerdings hat auch der Autor des Wörterbuches scheinbar Zweifel an der Bedeutung, denn er schreibt dahinter in Klammern: „wahrscheinlich fehlerhaft"

((2)) Nur wie man Dinge tut. Zum Beispiel Lesen und Schreiben (natürlich Hieroglyphen und auch Hieratisch), Magie, kulturelle Dinge seiner Heimat usw.

((3)) Magician: Ich möchte hier mal darauf hinweisen, dass ‚Labyrinth' und ‚Irrgarten' eigentlich nicht dasselbe ist. Ursprünglich war ein Labyrinth eine geometrische Form (meist ein Kreis), die man in Gärten auf den Boden ‚zeichnete' mit einem langen, verschlungenen Weg darin, der vom Außenrand in die Mitte führte. Von oben betrachtet sah das sehr verwirrend aus, so als könne man sich darin verlaufen, doch es gab eben nur einen einzigen Weg, den man ablaufen konnte, immer ‚geradeaus' ohne Abzweigungen oder gar Sackgassen. Also in keinster Weise das, was man heutzutage unter einem Labyrinth versteht. Äh... ja... das war jetzt eigentlich völlig überflüssig, aber das habe ich auch erst vor kurzem erfahren und ich mag auch mal ein bisschen mit meinem Wissen angeben... ‚verlegen lach' Sorry.

((4)) Noch mal zu den Augen Yamis. Ich dachte mir, dass er, wie gesagt, als Pharao amethystfarbene hatte und als Yami rubinrote. Aber solange er Yugis Körper benutzt, sind seine Augen amethystfarben mit etwas Rubinrot drin. Er ist dann auch ein bisschen kleiner, weil es Yugis Körper ist (wobei er schon ein bisschen wächst, wenn Yami übernimmt, aber wirklich nur ein bisschen). Alles klar?

((5)) Der Mantel geht nur bis zu den Oberschenkeln und sieht fast aus wie die Schuljacke, nur wie gesagt eine kleines bisschen länger.

((6)) Ich habe mich hier dazu entschlossen, die japanische Bezeichnung zu lassen. ‚Spiel der Schatten' kommt dem meiner Meinung nach nicht ganz gleich. Die völlige Übersetzung ins Deutsche wäre ‚Spiel der Dunkelheit' ((Magician aus dem Hintergrund: Oder noch besser ‚Spiel der Finsternis')), aber da ja auch im Japanischen ‚Game' benutzt wird, müsste es ‚Game der Dunkelheit' heißen. Da ich das alles doof finde, lasse ich wie gesagt die japanische Bezeichnung.  
Magician: Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass die Japaner einfach einen Knall haben, was die Übernahme englischer Wörter angeht. Selbst wenn es ein japanisches Wort gibt, benutzen sie lieber das englische. Vielleicht finden sie, dass das cooler klingt oder so... Das muss man nicht verstehen, denke ich.

((7)) Für alle, die es nicht mitbekommen haben, ich richte mich bei dem Spiel mit Ushio lieber nach der Fernsehserie. Das fand ich besser.

((8)) Annuket: Kissen… Soweit ich weiß, gab es Kissen, wie wir sie kennen, im Alten Ägypten nicht. Da gab es nur Kopfstützen. Aber ich finde nicht, dass die sehr gemütlich aussehen, und deshalb habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, Yami Kissen zu geben.   
Magician: Außerdem... er hat jetzt Yugis Wissen und Erinnerungen, da war sicher auch was über Kissen dabei und da kann man ja Anpassungen vornehmen, nicht wahr? ‚lach' Ich meine, wenn er die Wahl hat zwischen einer Kopfstütze und einem Kissen...  
Annuket: Ich weiß nicht. Es ist auch Gewöhnungssache. Wenn du an Kopfstützen gewöhnt bist, kommt dir ein weiches Kissen vielleicht unbequem vor.  
Magician: Auch wieder wahr.

Annuket: Na gut, ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. 'sieht, dass Magician noch immer schläft' Von Magician auch. Bis zum nächsten Mal.


End file.
